1. Technical Field
The present disclosure generally relates to display devices and, particularly, to a support stand for a flat-panel display monitor.
2. Description of Related Art
A liquid crystal display monitor often includes a monitor and a support stand. A support stand often includes a bracket and a base for supporting the monitor and adjusting the angle or height of the monitor. The bracket and the base are often detachable to occupy minimal space and ease transport.
A commonly used bracket often defines a slot, and the base includes a hook. The bracket and the base are assembled by the slot receiving the hook. However, since, during assembly, the hook is resiliently moved to be received in the slot of the bracket, whereby the hook must be sufficiently elastic to be able to resiliently move, and thereby may provide insufficient rigidity to ensure firm connection between the base and the bracket.
Therefore, there is room for improvement within the art.